Wings of an Outcast
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Lucy is very special person. Cursed from birth she now lives a life of solitude up in the Rockies. One day pink-haired hunter barged into her life and got her thinking. Maybe it isn't a curse, but a gift. DISCONTINUED
1. Our Beginning

Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm a bit different from other people. I was born with wings, and not the see through fairy wings. I have dark brown eagle wings, twelve feet in diameter and are strong enough to carry me through the skies.

Yes flying is fun and all but that doesn't mean my life has been sunshine and rainbows. This is the story of an outcast looking for a home.

...

On a rainy day in Las Vegas, I was born in my family's trailer. Rain was rare there so my parents took it as a blessing. My father acted as a doctor since they didn't have enough money to take my mom to a hospital. Immediately my parents knew I would have a difficult life when they saw my wings. They used what little money they had to take me to doctors and scientists, but none of them knew what was wrong with me.

When I was five, the government found out about me. They took me to a facility and ran hundreds of tests. I was kept secret from the public and my parents by telling them I died. I went through half a dozen tests a week and still bare many scares from them. I lived at that facility until I was eleven when I broke out. I flew as far away as I could, not knowing where I was going. The scientists put a tracking device in my arm, so I had to remove it myself. It hurt but I recovered fairly soon. I found my self in the Rockies of Montana where I have been living ever since. Tourists and hunters have seen me on several accounts but always ran away. They were afraid of me.

I grew a custom to my new life and have been living in a cave deep in the mountains. I sometimes steal from campers when I need clothes or blankets. Sometimes I just like to take their food. You'd think a life like this would be lonely but it's not. After all, I have the animals of the forest to keep me company. Over time, I decided to become this forest's protector from disease and hunters.

I've learned to use the areas plants to make medicine. I have no one to heal but the animals; it's more of a practice to pass the time. I also learned to recognize editable plants and poisonous plants and how to treat the consumption of them.

After living in the forest for a year I tried to come down to a small town and meet with the townspeople. But as soon as I came; I left. The townspeople saw me as a monster and nearly killed me. After that I went even deeper into the mountains and vowed never to leave again. All humans were the same. When they see something different from them, they're either afraid or intrigued. And when their intrigued they want to experiment and study, not caring about the pain inflicted on the other end of the experiment.

All humans are the same.

...

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight shining in my eyes. I rolled over and forced myself up. It was early spring. I wore a long sleeved light blue dress with part of the back ripped out to make way for my wings. This was my favorite dress and my only dress. I had another one but it was torn so I discarded it. I wore no shoes because going barefoot was way better. Although I owned one pare of black boots for winter. I grabbed a black bag I stole from a woman that reached my waist. I always brought it with me in case I decided to go foraging and carried healing remedies in case I find a sick or injured animal while I'm out.

I stepped outside the cave and stretched my limbs. After hearing those oh so soothing cracks I spread out my wings. I took a few steps back then ran up to the edge of the cliff and leaped off. I was free falling for a bit but before I came to close I spread my wings and soared through the air. I picked myself up higher and higher till I was above the clouds. I always loved this; it makes me feel free.

I dived down back under the clouds and flew over the tree tops. I flew over a river and watched my reflection. The river soon turned into a waterfall and fell into a small pool before continuing on. I gently glided to the ground and set myself on thdown. Bath time!

I stripped out of my dress and underwear. I didn't wear a bra because they were just so uncomfortable.

I slipped into the water and shivered at the unexpected cold but soon relaxed. I splashed around and cleaned my body and golden blonde hair. I cleaned my feathers and dived underwater. I went for a little swim to cool myself and pass the overwhelming time.

After a good hour I got out and rinsed out my hair. I flapped my wings to dry them and drying myself in the process. I then slipped my dress back on and walked into the woods. I was lacking on golden current. It was my favorite wild berry and good for stomach aches. There was a patch of it not to far from where I was so I decided to get some more.

I soon reached the bushes where they grew and chopped of a few bushes with a pocket knife. I stole that to. After I had a few clumps I got up to leave when a sudden thunder boom sounded through the area. No. It was a gun shot!

I immediately flew in the direction where I heard the shot and found a mother doe shot in the shoulder. I saw the baby hidden in the bushes near by and knew I had to save the mom. I reached into my bag to treat the animal when I heard a man yelling.

"Hey woman! What are you doing with my ki-" The man stopped yelling and I could only assume it was because of my wings. I looked back at him and saw a young looking man with spiky pink hair and obsidian eyes. In a flash I flew up to him before he could even touch his gun and hovered over him.

"Leave." I hissed. I didn't have to repeat myself because the man soon ran away in terror. I sighed and flew back to the doe's side. I used my pocket knife and a stick to draw out the bullet. The poor doe whined in pain as I tried to calm her. I got the bullet out got out some fabaceae from my bag and applied it to her wounds. I grabbed a maple leaf and laid it on top. I walked to the river and carried water back in some bark. I opened her mouth and poured it in.

It would be dangerous to leave her alone when she was injured. So I sat by her side until night fall. I flew back to my cave and decided to go back k tomorrow to check on her.

Little did I know the same man who had shot down the doe, watched me the entire time I cared for the injured animal. This was the beginning of our story.

.

.

.

.

Yay new story! I might upload another new story in a few days. I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see ya for chapter two!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	2. Aspen

Sunshine slowly crept through the cave entrance and fell on my face, waking me up. I rolled over and cover my face with my wing. By the time I woke up again the sun was nearly at it's highest point in the sky.

I forced myself up and went over to a table I made out off wood covered with things not far from where I slept. On it was a comb, my bag, containers filled with medicine and remedies, a wooden bowl, a wood plank and a large rock. Next to all was a dip in the stone floor where I kept my drinking water.

I grabbed my bag and a small container and took flight. I needed to check on the doe to make sure wolves didn't get to her while I was away. I wasted no time and made my way to the spot as fast as I could.

When I arrived the doe was gone and so was the baby. Panic surged within me as I searched the area by foot. I spotted a spot of blood on a fallen tree trunk. With this discovery I frantically searched for the female deer and fawn. After a while I saw the doe on the ground, bleeding, and covered with teeth marks.

"No. NO!" I shouted and rushed to her side. I looked at her wounds and grabbed some maple leaves and put them on the wounds but it was futile as they continued to bleed. I realized I couldn't save her and watched as she breathed in her last breath.

I started to cry as it was my fault this happened. If I had stayed the wolves wouldn't have gotten to her. But my question was where were the wolves? Had something scared them off?

Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped my head around and saw a flash of pink before it disappeared. I wiped my eyes and shook my head. I have more important things to think about now.

I got up and grabbed all the flowers that were in the near area. I placed them around her and made a flower bed. At least I can send her off with a funeral of some sorts.

"I failed as the forests protector." I muttered. It was my job to protect the animals of this forest but I let this doe down. No.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the fawn walk up to it's mother and lick it's shoulder. I let the baby down. She just lost her mother, I know what that's like.

I slowly walk up to the fawn and lay my hand on her head. She didn't run away as almost all the animals here knew I wished no harm on them.

Together we bowed our heads and stared at the lost mother. After an hour of silence, I walked away from the body and headed in the opposite direction. Although she hesitated, the fawn followed me. I looked at here and smiled. "Come, I shall watch over you, Aspen." I decided to name her after the quaking aspen, my favorite tree. We walked into the forest to start the day as I usually do.

 **HUNTER**

I watched in amazement as as the strange bird-girl made a flower bed for the dead deer. She tried to treat the animal but could do nothing. I kinda felt bad for her, but it was more pity then anything. She seemed lonely. At first I was terrified of her when I first met her. I ran half expecting her to be flying after me, but was surprised to see she was helping the deer I just shot. I watched as she carefully took out the bullet and treated the wound with ease. I can only imagine she saw the animals as her own family. After all, she was half bird. Seeing her this way now was a pitiful sight.

"I failed as the forests protector." The bird-girl muttered just loud enough for me to hear it. She was taking it pretty hard. If only I had gotten here sooner, I managed to ward off the wolves, but by the time I did I was too late. From her reaction yesterday I could tell she loved the animals and tried to save the deer for her since I was the one who shot it. But I guess I wasn't able to help.

What happened next was really surprising as the baby walked up to the mom. Bird-girl put a hand on it's head and together they stared at the body in remorse. But I'd have to say was most shocking was when she started to walk away, the baby followed her. 'I guess the animals must really love her too' I thought and watched them walk away.

But I can't help but wonder... What is she? And what is she doing here?

 **LUCY**

We walked in silence as I wandered the forest with Aspen. I gathered more herbs and plants as well as some drinking water. I looked to the sky and saw it was tainted with a pinkish color. The sun will be setting soon. I looked to Aspen and knew I couldn't leave her here. I ripped off one of my sleeves and rapped it around her eyes. I gathered her in my arms and spread my wings to fly. Aspen started to fidget in my arms but I kept a firm grasp on her. I landed near the cave opening on top of the cliff. It was like my own nest. I untied her blindfold and watched as she looked around. I was pooped so I made my way to my make shift bed and called it a night. I slept on top of a sleeping bag and large blanket, with only a small blanket to cover me. I couldn't handle being held down or confined in a small space.

I felt Aspen curl up next to me and welcomed her. That night I dreamt the usual dream of the laboratory, and hundreds of tests. My cruel past haunting me in my sleep.

Like always...

.

.

.

.

Well that was a bit sad. What did you guys think. And if you haven't figured it out yet: the Hunter is Natsu.

Guest- No I didn't get the idea from Maximum Ride. I got the idea from jetpack joyride, and the angel wings jetpack lol! My brain works in funny ways.

Till next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	3. Her Past

Lucy gently floated down the cliff as she carefully watched Aspen figure out a path down. Lucy decided it would be best if she raised Aspen in the forest instead of in a cave. She would still use the cave, but more as a storage place until Aspen was old enough to live in her own, which will be in about four to five months. So Lucy still had plenty of time with her.

Aspen successfully made it down and Lucy set herself down next to her. And they started their routine. Just like any other day.

 **HUNTER**

Silent eyes watched the blonde made her way to the open field with her baby deer. She lied down in the grass as the fawn grazed in the grasses. She looked so peaceful as she slept as if nothing would happen.

He chuckled to himself and got out of his hiding spot. That was enough stalking- I mean observing for today. He gathered his things and headed down the mountain.

...

The pink haired hunter came up to a cabin at the bottom of the mountain. He escaped to the wilderness a few years back to get away from the shitty life of living in the city.

He pried open the heavy door and trudged off his coat, throwing it in some random corner of the dining room. Kicking off his shoes, he lied down on his bed. Slowly allowing sleep to cloak his mind.

 **LUCY**

I walk through the woods heading for the river to gather some fresh water. Nothing much else going on. I recently found a patch of wild raspberries and need to clean then off.

I grabbed one of my containers and jabbed holes into it with an edge of a rock. Then taking the berries and dipping them into the cool water. Shaking just enough where they wouldn't fall out, but would still get cleaned. After cleaning them properly I carried them back to where Aspen was hidden. I built a make shift den in the shrubs that I could raise Aspen. It was well hidden and warm, but a little cramped.

I grabbed a handful of the sweet berries then pushed the rest to Aspen.

"Don't get a stomach okay?" I whispered and settled down next to her and closed my eyes, welcoming sleep.

[Flashback Dream Thing] (warning: May get dark)

"Subject number 80 is exceeding our highest expectations. We can learn so much from it." A man said as he peered into Lucy's cage.

"Shall we move onto stage four? I think number 80 is more than ready..."

...

Lucy struggled against her restraints as she stared terrified at a strange machine.

"Okay. Initiate stage four!" A man called.

Suddenly Lucy's body was over come with the worst pain she had ever felt. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs not letting up as the electric shock from the machine turned up higher. Her head felt mushy and dizzy. Slowly, her eyes started to bleed.

"Turn down the power." One of the men commanded.

"I can't!" The other replied. "The machine directory function isn't responding!"

"Well shut it down manually!" The first man shouted.

As the scientists struggled to turn of the machine, blood was currently cascading out of Lucy's eyes, mouth, and nose. Her screams still singing through the walls. Out of nowhere, the electric energy flowing into Lucy started to flow back out, overwhelming the machine. The scientists desperately tried to shut down the project. But before they could, the machine overloaded, and exploded. Wiping out everything in the proximity.

Fire and flames consumed the laboratory and the chemicals from the experiments leaked out, condemning the area.

But out from the flames a single soul survived, for she had passed the test. The test of human regeneration.

Lucy slowly walked out from the laboratory, her face covered with her own blood. Her eyes were blood shot and covered with fear and hate.

"Humans..." She whispered. "... are heartless."

.

.

.

Well that was a bit creepy. Well now you now how Lucy escaped. Not what you we re thinking huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry.

Fyi I'm gonna start using third person more often.

And next chapter... we learn the hunters name! OooOoooOooo!

Well see y'all later. And I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had writers block.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. Broken Wing

Jerking upright Lucy woke up in a cold sweat. Once again that dream haunted her dreams. Aspen started to stir awake right next to her at the blonde's sudden Lucy patted the fawn on her head. It had been two weeks since Lucy had taken Aspen in as her guardian. Walking out of her nursery, Lucy stretched out her wings and jumped into the sky and flew to her cave. Grabbing her bag she grabbed a couple of viles she stole full of handmade medicine. Recently the rabbit population had come down with a sickness and she had been treating them. And believe me it wasn't easy, the bunnies would always scurry away and refuse to take the medicine then spit it back up again. So Lucy took some huckleberries and coated them with the remedies.

Gliding back down to the ground, Lucy motioned Aspen to follow her as they headed to the closest rabbit hole. Placing some wild vegetables in front of the hole. Lucy then flew into the tree above. Not long after two rabbits appeared and sniffed the area, then sniffed the food, then started to eat. Once they were relaxed Lucy crashed down from the tree and cornered them. Building a wall with her wings. She managed to get one for the bunnies to eat the medicine and keep it down, but the other jumped clumsily out of the barrier. Lucy ended up having to chase it around.

"If you don't want to get sick then you have to take the medicine!" She yelled at the fleeing hare.

 **HUNTER**

It was amazing. I was following the girl through the forest, in a not creepy way you judgmental cretins! And low and behold I find her chasing a little bunny through the woods! It was almost to much to handle and I had to try so hard not to bust out laughing at the sight in front of me.

"If you don't want to get sick then you have to take the medicine!" The birdy girl yelled at the bunny she was chasing. 'Are the rabbits in this forest sick or something?' He wondered in his head. Suddenly a gleam of metal blinded him for a split second til he moved his head out of the way of the glare. Tracing the direction of the light he saw a chunk of metal buried in the shrubs.

"Look out!" He shouted at her but it was too late.

 **LUCY**

"Look out!" A male voice shocked Lucy. What was a human doing this deep in the Rocky mountains?

Before I could really ponder the thought I saw a chunk of metal on the ground; and the rabbit was heading right for it! Without out a second thought I jumped at the hare, using my wings as an extra boost, and grabbed the rabbit pulling it out of the way.

With a screech of old metal a bear trap calmed onto Lucy's left wing. I screamed and scrambled around, letting the bunny hop away. Trying desperately to take the damn thing off but it had an iron grip. Literally.

The sound of footsteps crawled up to me and I looked up to see the same pink-haired hunter from before standing above me. A look of either pity or sadness on his face. Either way I didn't like it.

"Here let me help you." The man said as he knelt down to release my trapped wing. I let him only because I didn't know how to get it off myself. Once the thing fell to the ground I ran and tried to fly away, but at the second flap of my injured wing I fell down and crashed on the ground. I could tell that I fractured my wing bone. The man jogged up to me and offered a hand.

"I don't think you should try to fly in that condition." He smiled. I slapped his hand away and got up once more and ran away. He shouted at me to come back back but didn't follow.

After running for who knows how long I came upon Aspen's nursery. She wasn't there. I let out a high pitched whistle to let her know where I was. Maybe after ten minutes she came running up to me. She sniffed my wing the gave it a comforting lick. "Don't worry." I whispered to her. "This will heal in no time."

I guess that's one thing the scientists did right. Her capability of healing wounds was far beyond that of a human. But that ability came at a high price.

.

.

.

As I promised the new chapter for Wings.

Also if the chapters are short sometime your just gonna have to deal. It's my story and sometimes the chapters just end up short.

And please don't leave reviews with attitude laced in them.

Sincerely- Naluist33

Favorite Follow Review~


	5. Closer

**LUCY**

I laid paralyzed on the forest bed, writhing in pain. The bone of my wing started to forge itself back together after becoming badly fractured (but not broken) when the bear trap clamped down on to it. It's always like this whenever I heal from an injury, weather it be a bite; a cut; or a broken bone, the injury would heal quickly depending on its intensity, being followed my immense pain. At these times I am rendered completely defenseless. I tried to climbed up to my cave so I could heal there, but instead I fell from the cliff side and further worsened the fracture.

Aspen sat next to me, licking my wing to try to make me feel better, but I couldn't move. Hours passed and the pain finally died down to where I could move again, but the pain did not leave me yet. So instead I crawled back into the nursery, and decided to sleep.

Three days have passed and I hadn't left the nursery once. My hunger was unbearable, and my thirst was driving me crazy. Aspen only ate the grass off the ground surrounding us, never straying to far.

On the fourth day I felt so weak that even when I could move, I could barely go look for food.

Around noon that same day, a figure approached the bushes.

 **HUNTER**

Heading out into the woods everyday, I continuously searched for the girl with the eagle wings. Though I never found her, I kept searching. I was worried about her.

Why exactly? I'm not sure. I just have this unexplainable attachment to her. It was as if something was pulling me to her, and something was pulling her away from me.

After four days of wandering through the woodland, I found her in what seemed to be a make shift home in the bushes.

When the girl noticed me, she hissed at me like an animal, though she did not run or attack.

As I walked closer to the bushes, ignoring her threats, I noticed her skin was a deathly pale and she was incredibly thin. It looked like she had the life sucked out of her.

Kneeling down before the strange girl, I pulled out a piece of jerky and offered it too her. She stared at me menacingly.

"It's okay, it's food." I whispered to her. She did nothing. So I set the jerky down in front of her and backed away. After a few long moments, she reached out a hand and picked it up.

Bringing the jerky to her nose she sniffed at it, gave it a lick, than devoured it whole. I set another one beside her, she waited till I backed away, then devoured that one too. This continued until I was simply handing her one after another till I was all out. I offered her my canister of water. Like before, she inspected it before drinking. When she was done she rolled onto her side, but not letting her eyes off of me.

As things were silent I decided to strike up a conversation.

"You've must've been really hungry, when was the last time you ate?" I asked.

She stared at me silently.

"My name is Natsu, what's yours?" I tried again.

She stared at me silently.

"How old are you?"

She stared at me silently.

"What are you doing out here?"

She stared at me silently.

"Is your wing any better?"

She stared at me silently.

Sighing to myself I backed out of the undergrowth and stood up. It was useless to try to talk to this girl.

"I'll be back tomorrow, is that okay?"

She stared at me silently.

Taking her silence as my leave, I turned around to go back to my home. But before I left, I heard an ever so quiet "thank you". Smiling to myself, I walked away.

.

.

.

Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short. I've been really busy with other stuff, not to mention I have finals all next month and have to start studying like a zombie. But I promise more posts with longer chapter during summer break. Until later!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! ENDING

Hello everyone, Naluist33 here... I'm sorry to say that I will be ending this story, probably deleting it. I know you are probably mad, but I wrote this on a whim with no actual plot in mind. I can't continue it any longer; so before I go I'll give you answers to the characters and story.

 **Why is Lucy half bird?**

Well before she was born her parents were extremely poor. So here mother volunteered to enter experimental testing in order to make money. At the time, she didn't know she was pregnant.

 **Why did Natsu move away from society?**

Natsu was abandoned by his mother when he was three and spent part of his childhood in an orphanage. When Natsu was twelve, his adoptive father (Igneel) was killed in front of him, and he was once again sent to the orphanage. He eventually started to distrust people because of this.

 **Does Lucy ever see her parents again?**

Lucy was supposed to go looking for her parents, only to find out they died a while ago. So no, she never sees them again.

 **Do Natsu and Lucy get together in the end?**

Yes they do. I was gonna do an epilogue where they still lived in the mountains and had a hybrid daughter named Lilly.

 **What ever happens to Aspen?**

She grow healthy and lives on her own. Maybe has a fawn of her own.

 **Does the government ever find Lucy again?**

No. After the lab exploded all the data disappeared, so most of the workers who managed to survive don't know about her or thinks she died.

I hope this answered some of your questions and I'm once again truly sorry I had to end it like this. I promise not to end a story prematurely ever again to best of my abilities.

-Naluist33


End file.
